


ravioli? do you want ravioli or not?

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, blood sucking, corpse said woah hot man, demon sykkuno, lets go, they horny, they messy, vampire corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Corpse goes home with the wrong girl and accidentally helps her summon a demon.A really hot demon.Oh yeah and Corpse is a vampire.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 38
Kudos: 587





	ravioli? do you want ravioli or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my first E. Don’t worry y’all the E stands for Eblow jobs.

It was easy to find a person. Of course it was. It’s 1 am and the bar is packed with half drunk to wasted people. And at least half of them were horny.

But Corpse didn’t come here with that in mind–not today at least–he came here because he’s really fucking hungry.

He might have bothered Dream one too many times and when he came back to his apartment, all of his blood bags were gone.

As annoying as it was in the moment, Corpse also thought it was pretty funny but he was definitely getting back at him after he’s had his fill.

Right now he was eyeing a girl with purple hair and eyeliner even he was jealous of. His was no doubt smudged on the one eye he had visible. He should ask her what brand she got before he took her blood.

Oh fuck, here she comes.

She didn’t stumble at all and Corpse knew she wasn’t drunk as he’d been watching to make sure he didn’t take a drunk person home. It felt wrong and it’s not like he needed alcohol for the person to forget (plus their blood always tasted awful), his venom would make them.

He took a deep breath and almost choked at the amalgamations of sweaty scents. Gross.

The girl stopped beside him, trying to wave the busy bartender over.

Corpse exhaled cold air.

“Hey, I like your hair.”

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

It only took thirty minutes of painfully awkward conversation to have the girl inviting him over to her place. Corpse agreed with a subtle cringe.

In the thirty minutes that they spoke he’d figured out pretty quickly that she was very touchy, almost to the point that he slapped the hand off his shoulder. But no. Corpse is fucking hungry and it would take five minutes, at most, to get what he wanted and leave.

Just five minutes.

The drive to her apartment was filled with her talking about some cult she’s in and Corpse voluntarily blocked her out.

“We’re here!”

Corpse zoned back in before quickly leaving the car; waiting impatiently for her to do the same. Damn, he doesn’t even know her name.

“So it might be a little messy but everything should be clean enough.”

Huh?

“I already drew it out in advance so there’s nothing you really have to do, just make sure I don’t hit my head when I pass out.”

Wait, slow the fuck down. What?

Corpse cleared his throat, ready to turn tail, but the girl had already unlocked her door and ushered him into the dark home. And then the lights flickered on and Corpse froze because there was a very large pentagram drawn on the floor. Oh this chick is actually fucking crazy.

Said crazy girl was sprinkling who knows what into the pentagram and then she was reaching into her jackets pocket. She pulled out a small switchblade and hesitated when she placed it over her palm.

She’s trying to summon a demon. Corpse finally moved, launching forward and knocking the blade out her hand. No way is he letting another asshole demon come up; Brooke was enough of a headache.

“What the fuck?!” The girl hissed as Corpse tried to drag her out of the pentagram. “You said you’d help me!”

“I take it back,” Corpse said simply, ducking a moment later when the girl swung her fist.

Corpse bit his tongue, annoyed because his body was starting to ache from not having had any blood.

The girl wriggled away from him and started to run to her knife that landed just out of the circle. Corpse sighed, thoroughly over this and just grabbed the neck of her jacket and pulled. She stumbled back against him and almost screamed. Corpse was quick in slapping a hand over her mouth, mentally apologizing, and yanked the neck of her jacket to the side. His canines extended and his mouth filled with venom as he moved his mask below his chin, then he leaned down and bit.

Corpse made sure his venom entered her bloodstream and only took a little bit of her blood. His eyes widened at the taste and he pulled back, disgusted and almost gagging. Corpse spit it out quickly, wiping his mouth and grumbling to himself as she fell limp in his arms.

“Hopped up on drugs,” he hissed, nausea rolling his stomach when he caught the scent of her open wound. “Drugs are bad for you, tastes like shit.”

Usually he’d lick the bite closed but…Corpse was so punching Dream once this was over.

He struggled to scoop the girl up, body still aching, but managing all the same. It took a bit to find her room but once he did he dumped her in bed, quickly licking the bite closed and wiping her blood off his tongue even faster.

Corpse wrangled a blanket over her body before deciding that was enough. He needed to get home before his impulses made him attack someone on the street.

And then there was the smell of burning hair and sulfur and Corpse groaned. A demon.

He trudged his way back to the pentagram room and glared at the splash of blood he’d stupidly spit into the circle. He completely ignored the ratty shoes right next to the drying blood.

“H-hello?”

Corpses eyes snapped up, eyes red and glaring because demons are– oh.

Demons are fucking hot.

There stood the cutest man he’s ever seen; fluffy hair, dark eyes and soft lips. The demon was anxiously twisting the strings of his light blue sweater, pink and blue bandaids wrapping around two of his fingers. Fuck his hands are so small, Corpses own hand would engulf it.

“Uhh, you didn’t summon me,” the demon said anxiously, brown eyes looking him up and down. “You're a vampire, right?”

Corpse swallowed thickly, his fangs being annoying and getting sharper. “Yeah, I’m. Yeah.” Dumbass.

The demon tilted his head, cheeks looking red and Corpses mouth started salivating. He smelled good.

“Okay? Well, where’s the huma–oh Jesus!”

Was Corpse passing out? In front of the cute demon? How embarrassing, hopefully he doesn’t wake up from this.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

Corpse groaned, head throbbing but nose immediately picking up on a sweet smell.

“Oh, don’t move too much,” a soft voice whispered.

Red eyes snapped open and landed on the source of the voice and smell. Oh yeah, the cute demon. The cute demon that was sitting just a few inches away from him. “Head hurts,” he groaned as he moved to sit up.

The demon grimaced. “You hit your head when you fell, I managed to take the outer injury away but…” he trailed off and Corpse understood. Sorta. Why did a demon just help him?

“Who are you?” Corpse asked instead.

The demon looked almost embarrassed. “Sorry, uh, I’m Sykkuno,” he introduced stiltedly, a hand fixing his hair. “I’m a…Sloth demon.”

A lie. A very bad lie at that but Corpse would let it pass. And not just because Sykkuno was his type. Or because his smell was starting to make him lightheaded. “I’m Corpse,” his eyes zoned onto Sykkkunos throat. “I’m really fucking hungry.”

Corpse could hear the blood rushing to Sykkunos cheeks and it made his mouth water. He clenched his hands, rings digging into his skin to ground himself.

“Uh, oh! Yeah you’re a v-vampire,” Sykkuno said more to himself, tapping a thin finger against his chin. “What about the human? T-that summoned me, uh, did you k-kill them?”

Corpse shook his head, forcing his eyes down to stare at his own pale hands. “She’s high. I don’t drink from inebriated humans. Feels wrong.”

The demon was silent; too silent. Corpse changed a look up and quickly looked back down. Sykkuno was smiling at him, it was small but god damn. If he stared for too long Corpse wouldn’t be able to sit still.

“You’re a good person Corpse,” Sykkuno said after another moment of silence.

And it didn’t sound like bullshit; like Sykkuno was telling him sweet lies or like there was something hidden behind the words. Corpse actually managed to believe those words for once.

“You smell good.”

Alright that’s fucking it. Corpse was letting himself starve.

Sykkuno chuckled nervously but Corpse was glaring at his painted nails. “Uhm, thank you?” A pause. “You’re hungry…eh, well, since the human isn’t here to make a contract. Uh. I can m-make one with you?”

“What?”

“Er, a contract. Y-you can drink my b-blood, uh.”

Corpses head shot up, wide eyes staring straight at the blushing demon. “What?”

Sykkunos neck was starting to turn red and Corpse couldn’t help scooting just a bit closer to the demon. Sykkuno didn’t move away. “You’re hungry! And, n-no offense, but you look like you’re g-gonna uh pass out again,” Sykkuno explained hurriedly, watching Corpse carefully as he continued to inch forward.

Their knees touched but Corpse didn’t stop moving. He turned just a bit more so they were properly facing each other, so that he could place a hand against the side of Sykkunos hot neck.

Sykkunos breath stuttered when Corpse stroked a thumb against a thumping vein.

Fuck. Corpse licked his lips, leaning forward and tilting Sykkunos head to the side, his other hand yanking a little harshly at the neck of the demons sweater. Sykkunos scent was so strong though. And the closer Corpse got the more his vision swam.

“G-go ahead, I’m r-ready,” Sykkuno whispered and Corpses eyes turned bright red, pupils slitting as he lunged.

His fangs pierced Sykkunos skin with no resistance and it had the demon gasping as Corpse groaned. Sykkunos blood was so hot, almost burning but god fucking hell. It’s thick taste had Corpse closing his eyes, sucking greedily and using his tongue to lave it up, making sure nothing escaped his mouth.

So good. Sykkuno tastes so good.

Corpse moves the hand holding Sykkunos neck down to his waist and pulls. Pulls until the demon is pushed clumsily onto his lap; Sykkunos voice gasping breathily once again and Corpse keeps his hand at the small of his back.

Then Sykkunos own trembling hands weave themselves into Corpses unruly hair and pull. Corpse lets out a noise so deep and guttural that Sykkuno shivers hard enough for Corpse to feel it.

And Corpse hasn’t stopped drinking, still gulping down everything.

Sykkuno mumbles something, pulling gently at Corpses hair again before grinding down.

Corpse has to pull away from his neck just to moan into it, pleasure almost making him see white when Sykkuno keeps grinding down against his hard dick.

He didn’t even notice when he’d gotten hard, not that it’s really surprising considering the taste of Sykkuno. But, with a hazy look between them, Sykkuno was just as affected. Corpse grunted when Sykkuno pulled his hair again; it finally had his hips working, thrusting up and pulling a sweet little noise from the demon.

“C-Corpse,” a breathy sigh of his name that had his cock throbbing. “Let me, ah, l-let me–”

Corpse slipped his cold hand under Sykkunos hoodie, trailing his fingertips up and down his spine. Sykkuno shivered, rocking down against Corpses slow thrusts. “Hold on,” another shiver as Corpse trailed the cold hand towards Sykkunos chest. “I wanna, w-wanna–”

Corpse twisted a nipple and Sykkuno keened, curling forward and knocking Corpses face back into his neck. The vampires mouth immediately latched back into the open wound, licking the trail it had dropped onto the now stained sweater. Corpse widened his jaw, ready to bite just above the previous punctures when Sykkuno finally pushed him back. Hard.

Corpse fell back against the ground, head barely missing the hardwood but teeth clacking together as they bit into air. Sykkuno remained on him, eyes watery and cheeks red. He was panting hard and Corpse lost his breath at the sight. So fucking pretty.

He missed the glint in Sykkunos eyes, too busy staring at his lips.

Then he was crawling down his lap, trailing his fingers along and Corpse couldn’t look away. Not until Sykkuno was settling between his legs, mouth hovering over the tent in Corpses pants. Sykkunos fingers were playing with the button of his jeans and Corpse clenched his shaking fists.

“Can I?” Sykkuno asked, voice thick and pretty eyes bouncing between his bulge and Corpses eyes.

“Fuck yes,” Corpse grunted out, voice so deep and scratchy that even he didn’t know if he actually said words.

Sykkuno smiled, sweet and innocent, before popping the button of his jeans.

Corpse watched avidly, face burning but eyes half lidded. Sykkuno easily unzipped his pants, tugging at the waist band and pouting up at Corpse when the vampire didn’t move to help. Sykkuno huffed, moving to Corpses boxers and yanking them down none too gently.

The action and the cold air touching his cock had Corpse hissing, thrusting subconsciously when Sykkunos hot breath fanned over it. 

Then he pressed his face forward, nuzzling Corpse cock. “‘S big,” Sykkuno mumbled, eyes twinkling.

“Sykkuno,” Corpse groaned, squeezing his eyes shut because he wouldn’t last another second if he kept looking.

Although his gaze sharpened the second that wet heat enveloped the head of his cock. And oh fuuuck.

Sykkuno gave him no time before taking the rest of the length down, nose touching the hair at the base. Sykkuno swallowed and Corpse couldn’t. He moaned, loud and deep, dropping his head back onto the hardwood.

“S-Sykkuno, oh f-fuck,” the demon hummed before he started bobbing his head, tongue sliding over a vein that had Corpse jolting. “Shit.”

Up and down; Sykkuno hallowing his cheeks at the tip and pressing his tongue into the slit, swallowing once he was deepthroating.

Corpse was seeing stars, bucking up and hissing when Sykkuno moved back each time. Little brat.

He moved his head to stare down at the demon, glaring. Sykkuno slid up his cock, their eyes locking, and the brat smiled as he pulled completely off his cock. There was a mix of saliva and precum slathered over his red lips, a string connecting his bottom lip to Corpses cock. Sykkunos eyes were wet and face flushed down to his neck.

He looked fucked out. But he still had that little shit eating grin.

Sykkuno licked his lips, eyes still staring straight into Corpses red ones, before leaning just a bit to kiss the tip of his dripping cock.

Corpse narrowed his eyes; he reached down with one hand tangling into Sykkunos hair and the other gripping the base of his twitching member. Sykkunos eyes fluttered when he pulled just a bit and Corpse wondered where this man has been all his life.

“Open,” he grunted, nudging his tip across Sykkunos lips.

Sykkunos smile slipped into an open mouthed ‘o’ and Corpse yanked his head while thrusting up.

Sykkuno moaned, gurgled and matching so prettily with Corpses own guttural noise.

“Fuck, so good Sykkuno,” Corpse grunted, not giving the demon a chance to breathe before thrusting again. “P-perfect little mouth.”

Sykkunos throat rumbled and Corpses hips stuttered before picking up their pace, cock hitting the back of Sykkunos throat and deeper. 

He was already so close and then Sykkuno started to properly use his tongue again and Corpse was gone; vision white, mouth opening in a silent moan and body tensing as he thrust one more time. Corpse held Sykkuno down, pumping in aborted little thrusts as he came down the demons hot throat, almost coming again each time Sykkuno swallowed.

It wasn’t until his vision returned that Corpse let Sykkuno go.

Corpse was boneless though, panting and feeling sticky with sweat. Sykkuno letting his limp dick go with a pop didn’t do much for his orgasm hazy mind. 

He barely even noticed Sykkuno tucking him back into his pants.

“That was–” Corpse took in a deep breath, “really good.”

Sykkunos little giggle was scratchy and so obvious of what he’d just done. “Mm, you t-taste good.”

Corpse laughed, disbelieving as he forced himself to sit up. His laughter only increased into hysteria when he saw Sykkuno. Like he’d been fucked up, good and hard, yet he was covering his mouth just as he’d done before things got hot. Like he was innocent. “You’re gonna get me going again if you keep talking that way,” Corpse said as his laughter subsided.

Sykkuno laughed a little himself before shrugging. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Corpse was still orgasm happy. “I’m gonna fuck you this time, bite you as you come.”

Sykkunos eyes widened, finally looking embarrassed. Corpse grinned. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how hard you got when I bit you,” he glanced down at Sykkunos stained jeans and his grin widened into something more feral. “Wonder how many times you’d come before you cry.”

“Corpse!” Sykkunos eyes flashed and Corpse raised his hands placatingly. 

But then they started to laugh and neither knew why exactly. But it felt good and Sykkuno didn’t cover his mouth so Corpse had no issue with it.

“I never made a contract,” Sykkuno said eventually, eyes following the way Corpse adjusted his mask back over his face.

Corpse tried patting his curly hair down, knowing that Sykkunos hair pulling left it even more of a mess. “Explain.”

The demon sighed. “I need to fulfill a contract to get back or at least create one to get out of this circle,” he said, shuffling about to settle on his knees.

Huh. They were still in the creepy pentagram. And go back? That doesn’t sound…nice. He looked up at Sykkuno and thought. Well, Corpse hates demons but Sykkuno. Sykkuno is different.

“I was going to try making one with you,” Sykkunos hand moved up to brush his bangs. “But, uh, then y-you, er I mean we, started y-y’know.”

Corpse smiled, reaching over with both hands and carding his fingers through Sykkunos hair. He’d made a mess of his hair too. “Alright. Let’s make a contract. But you won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> buss it down.  
> I left some things unanswered huh...uwu maybe another fic I’ll answer.
> 
> I didn’t edit pls don’t eat my ass


End file.
